Chombo the Cowardly Chicken I
Chombo the Cowardly Chicken is a story about a poor chicken puffle who lives with two corrupt (until they wanted to eat the chicken) penguins, Masha and Pacha. They cared alot about the chicken and gave him alot of food (so later when he grows he gets more delicious). About 3 months after his adoption... stuff happen. This is the first volume of the story. Here is the second volume! The Story Chapter 1: "I'm DYING to taste that sweet chicken meat!" So there was a little chicken named Pecko, who lives on a small farm just south of Dancing Penguin City. He loves to eat stuff. He loves seeds alot (maybe too much). He lived happily with Masha and Pacha. Masha's the woman, and Pacha's the man. And so one day, the chicken walked around the garden, and jumped on the window. He overheard a conversation of Masha and Pacha... Masha: Can't wait to get that chicken fat and big enough to eat him... Pacha: Me too! I'm DYING to taste that sweet chicken meat! Masha: Oh, and by the way, we're almost done with feeding him... maybe we are ready to fry him. Pacha: Absolutely. Let's prepare our grill... The chicken SHAKED in fear as he heard that. It was time for the chicken puffle to run away, as Masha and Pacha aren't as good as he thought they we're... he ran away to his little chicken house, and he took a big bag of seeds, a backpack, and he's little private bycicle. And he ran away... And so then, Chombo was going with his little bycicle to the city of Moonople on Moon Island. He was walking a long distance. He stopped at a small rest stop, where he met some interesting guy. It was discovered he's name is Kelbo. Kelbo: Aww, look at the little guy boss... Then, Kelbo's boss named Dragan comes. Dragan: That's... a special chicken... Dragan sniffs the chicken. Dragan licks the chicken. Dragan: Hm... cook him. The chicken opens his mouth shocked. Kelbo: WHAT? No! He's cute and- Dragan: COOK HIM! Kelbo: No please sir- (Dragan picks up the puffle. Kelbo jumps up and slaps Dragan hard. The puffle falls out of his hand. Kelbo runs away.) Kelbo: UNTIL YOU SAY YOUR SORRY, IM NOT COMING BACK! Dragan: NOOO! GET BACK HERE OR YOUR FIRED! Kelbo: I DON'T CARE!! And so Kelbo ran away with his car which was by the rest stop. The chicken is looking at Kelbo shocked. Kelbo: Who's cute? You are, yes you are! (Kelbo pets the chicken puffle) Chombo enjoys being petted. He likes being with Kelbo. And so Kelbo and Chombo head towards Moonople... meanwhile... ---- Pacha: NOO, NO N,NONOONOOOOOONNOOO!! Masha: What's the matter honey? Pacha: THE CHICKEN... IT'S GONEE!! Masha: WHAAAT?! Pacha: YES, IM AFRAID IT'S GONE! Masha: HOW COME? Pacha: I DON'T KNOW! HE NEVER GETS OUT OF THIS GARDEN! HE ALWAYS IS IN- wait... Masha: What? Pacha: I heard a squeaking noise when we were talking about eating him. Masha: Really? Pacha: He probably overheard our conversation of us trying to eat him, then he ran away! Masha: YOU IDIOT, PUFFLES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THAT SMART! Ugh... what are we gonna do??? Pacha: No idea... but we HAVE to find the chicken!!! Masha: Lets go on! And so they got into they're car and went searching for the cowardly chicken. Chapter 2: CHICK, CHICK, CHICK, CHICK CHICKEN! Kelbo plays "The Party Starts Now" in the car. Kelbo: WOO! I love this song! Chombo also enjoys it. Chombo starts dancing. Kelbo: The party starts NOW! Kelbo turns on a special disco light in his car. Chombo is surprised, and thinks how amazing his car is. Kelbo: WOOOO! ---- And so they reached Moonople. There, they had a rest. They we're eating at a Veggie Emporium restaurant. Chombo was eating some seeds, and Kelbo was eating carrots. Kelbo's a vegeterian. Kelbo: Soo, do you like this environment in Moonople? Chombo shakes his head. Kelbo: Woah, he actually understands me... Chombo shakes his head again. A guy named Rambo passes by. Rambo takes the chicken and runs away. Kelbo: HEEEY!!! COME BACK YOU! Kelbo stats chasing Rambo. Rambo then takes off his clothes, while underneath his clothes is a full ninja uniform. Rambo climbs on the wall of an building. Sadly, Kelbo can't climb. He's too fat. Kelbo: NOOOO! I'LL GET YOU CHICKEN, I'LL FIND YOU, DON'T WORRRRY! The chicken shakes in fear, but knows that Kelbo will find him and save him. ---- It's 1:01 AM. Masha and Pacha are still looking for the chicken. Right now, they're stationed at Dancing Penguin City. Masha and Pacha: CHIICK, CHICK, CHICKEN! CHOMBOOO! HEEEY, CHOMBO! (Whistles) Pacha: This isn't working ... Masha: I know! Masha and Pacha sigh. They will never find the chicken. Pacha: Let's just give up. It wont work. Masha: Well- A paper suddenly hits the front window of the car. Pacha gets out and picks up the paper. Masha also gets out of the car, about to see whats on the paper. It was a letter from Chombo. Apparently he's english isn't really good... "Hello. It Me Chhombo, And I Has run way. I Hear You Guys are Going to Eat Me, So i Run Far, Far Away, And You Might Never See Me Again. Thanks For Time Yours. - Chhombo Suddenly, it starts raining. Masha and Pacha cry, as the letter is melting... Masha: I can't believe im saying this, but... i don't want to eat that chicken! I love him more then ever! Pacha: Me too! Both of them cry hard on the streets of Dancing Penguin City. ---- Meanwhile, Rambo brought Chombo to Instanlia city. There is where his secret lab is located, where Rambo is going to examine the chicken, believing the chicken possesses magic powers. Rambo: MUHAHAHHAHAH! Listen, chicken: You look like not an ordinary chicken: you glow, you run so fast, squeak so loud... so i'm going to examine you in case you have MAGIC POWERS! AND IF IT'S REAL, I CAN GET RICH, FREAKING RIIICH! Chombo: (gulp) ---- Kelbo sticked a tracking device to the chicken long before. Kelbo has a tracker, so now Kelbo can track the chicken down. Kelbo: Lets see... woah it leads to northern Moon Island... strange... Instanlia... Karate Street... 57 Karate Street... a laboratory! Oh my god. That's a laboratory!!! I must get there! Kelbo aboarded a nearby helicopter to get to Instanlia City. He was going at 500 km/h, which was REALLY fast. The helicopter couldn't go any faster. --- Rambo gets an knife, some needles and a hammer. Rambo opens Chombo's mouth wide. Chombo shakes in fear. Rambo: Lets see... let's see.... Just about to stab Chombo, Kelbo jumps in from the roof on Rambo. Rambo: GAAAH! GET OFF ME YOU! AAGH (Rambo's knife falls, and Kelbo jumps off Rambo and picks it up.) Kelbo: (points knife at Rambo) ALRIGHT, LISTEN YOU TWORK: LEAVE THIS CHICKEN HERE ALONE, OK? IF YOU DON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE, IM GOING TO STAB YOU IN THE HEART SO HARD, THAT YOU WILL SCREAM FOR YOUR MOMMY AND THEN SHRED INTO TEARS! Rambo: HAH! Threats don't scare me! Find some child to threaten! Kelbo: You think im joking eh? (Over 20 secret agents jump in from the roof of the laboratory.) Rambo shakes in fear. Kelbo: Think im joking now? Rambo: No... No!!! (Rambo starts running) (An agent throws a net at Rambo and traps Rambo. Rambo get's arrested.) ---- 8:00 AM. And so Rambo was sent to jail... (News Reporter on TV: And so Rambo was sent to jail after attempting to stab a poor innocent animal.) Kelbo: HIGH FIVE CHICKEN! Chombo stares at Kelbo. Kelbo: Oh wait, you don't have arms, i forgot. Chapter 3: Off the Moon Kelbo: Now that i saved you Chombo, where do you wanna go next? Chombo gets a map, a pencil, and makes an arrow pointing to Shops City. Kelbo: Shops City? Why? Chombo writes: "Because I Want." Kelbo: ... And so Kelbo goes to Wizzint to aboard the airport to Penguin City, where they will drive from Penguin City to Shops City... ---- After Kelbo and Chombo arrived at Wizzint City, they entered the International Airport. There, they got they packed they wen't to the stand where the sign up which flight they would like to take. Stella the Worker: Hello, what flight would you like to take? We server flights to LOL City, Vonkouver, Penguin City, Pallinn and Goberna. Kelbo: We would like to take to Peng- (Suddenly, an angry man pounces on Kelbo and the puffle. The man spoke some weird language...) (The Man: RAAAAVGRAH BAKVAHHHHHHH! RAHEDHDSTG) (The man punches Kelbo and the puffle in the face and Kelbo and the puffle tripped. The man stole Kelbo and the puffle's carrier and passports. Kelbo and the puffle we're left uncontious for 7 minutes.) Later, Kelbo and the puffle woke up, only to see themselves in the "Wizzint Hope Hospital". Kelbo: Woah, Chombo, what are we doing here? Chombo shakes himself, showing he has no idea. The nurse: Hello. You were knocked uncontious at the Wizzentian Airport, by some freak... he just got arrested. ---- Kelbo: Man, my head still hurts from the guy who knocked me... who was that guy? Chombo shakes his head horizontally, meaning he doesn't know. Kelbo then remembered they wanted to go to Shops City Kelbo: Oh yeah, we wanted to go to Shops City! TO THE AIRPORT! Kelbo and Chombo sprint to the airport. (Kelbo gets to the stand where you sign where you want to go) Kally the Worker: Hello, where would you like to- Kelbo: PENGUIN CITY, PENGUIN CITY! WITH THIS PUFFLE! SO TWO! Kally: Ok. Give me your passport. Kelbo: ok, my... passport. Kally: The passport. Give it. Kelbo: Umm you see, interesting story. My passport was stolen by some idiot on my way... Kally: How am i supposed to believe you? (Stella passes by) Stella: Hey, aren't you the guy i met earlier? Kally: You met him? Stella: Yeah, he wanted to go aboard the plane, but some idiot attacked ihm. Kally: That's true or are you joking? Stella: True. Kally: (sigh) Alright, just pay up and go in! (Chombo and Kelbo pay) Kally: Alright. Terminal 4 is to Penguin City. Enjoy your trip! Kelbo: Thank you! Stella: Wait, you didn't tell them about the storm? Kally: Storm? Stella: In Penguin City!!! Kally: ... (End scene) Chapter 4: Storm's a brewin' On the airplane, as Chombo and Kelbo are getting closer to Penguin City, the storm is getting more and more intense. A terrible turbulence happens on the plane. Kelbo: HOLY CRAP! What is going on here??? (Chombo is shaking cowardly) Kelbo: (gulp) And why is no one except the pilot on the plane? Kelbo: Pilot? (No one answers) (Kelbo gets up and walks towards the pilot) Kelbo: Pilot? Pilot? Oh pilot you the- HOLY! (A dead skull of the pilot is shown lying on the driver's seat. The plane is going by itself) Kelbo: HOLY CRAP!!!! (Suddenly, the plane starts shaking hard and hard. A massive turbulence happens. The plane is spinning..) Kelbo: AAAAH! CHOMBO, YOU THERE? (Chombo is shaking, fearing he will die. Suddenly, out of the window, a big massive cloud with a hole in the middle is seen.) Kelbo: HOLY... (A hurricane. The hurricane is making the plane spin. The plane is spinning out of control.) As the plane is flying the big grey skies, the plane's parts are falling off... then suddenly, a door fell out. Kelbo and Chombo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The plane starts falling down. As it's falling down, the plane is almost destroyed. then suddenly, all the doors fell off and Kelbo and Chombo fell off the plane. They fell all way down, and then we're knocked uncontious... (End scene) Chapter 5: I'm In Heaven (floating on the sea) Kelbo: Ugh... it's like i was hit by a rock... what happend... OH MY... THE END OF VOLUME I! VOLUME II COMING OUT SOON!